Thor, Thunderer of Justice
by Reichenfaust
Summary: Thor cannot stand by, and obey the laws of the AllFather, when humanity faces its darkest hour, and its direst threat. He is a Champion of the people, of both Asgardhr, and Midgardhr. He rides down from Asgardhr to aid the forming Justice League, and helps in their subsequent adventures. Many influences from mythological Thor, some from Marvel Thor. Follows Justice League(2001-04)


Disclaimer: I own nothing, not Thor, not Marvel, not the Sagas, not DC, not the JLA, or any associated characters.

Idea: Thor decides to aid the mortals in their darkest hour. This will go across the Justice League Cartoon, and may go into others as well. The start is going to be different, and yet the same, as it is in the cartoon. Thor will have powers and abilities from both the sagas, myths, comics, and some I may add.

As well, this story does not mean my others are over and dead with, but merely waiting for ideas, and they will come eventually. High King Berserker Kitsune will probably pick up again once I read some more Conan.

Thunderer of Justice

Chapter 1

Sign of the Hammer

The Gods of the World of Men and Women, long ago abandoned mortals. The Pantheon of Zeus strove to at least to protect it's last surviving children. The Pantheons of Ra, of Odhinn, of Brahma, and of many others have long since returned and cloistered themselves amongst their Omnipotent Cities of Immortal Glory. Even as new generations were born, and raised, with stories and tales of the mortal world, no expeditions were made, no contact initiated. The Gods decided that since the Humans had so foolishly turned their back on them, in the name of their one so called one God(In truth, many just viewed him as an upstart Desert Warlord, with a bunch of brutish enforcers, and even worse infighting than Loki, and Odhinn), that the Humans would be left to govern themselves. They had burnt the Hofs, and Temples, burned the Seidhmen and Wise women, from across the Earth. There were those who had survived, and had continued their craft. Morgana, Merlin, Nanda-Parbat, and some other rather vicious characters had continued the craft, while the Lords of Order and Chaos were too strong for the monotheists to destroy.

Even so, these few flickering flames were but sparse connections, and the majority of humans that continued use of magic and sorcery, did so by calling on the powers for their own use, and not in the name of the Gods themselves. Understand this, the Gods, they did not desire dominance over creation. No, they learned long ago, that they had also been born from the Universe. From dust they came, and to dust, they shall return. No, they merely desired a relationship, so that humans could understand the balance of the Universe, and see that things beyond their comprehension do exist, that things like the stars are there for them to grasp. Technology, and Magic, could go hand in hand in placing humanity in peace amongst the stars. However, humanity, in their infinite wisdom, had listened to the "One God", and turned their back on Magic, and the other Gods.

So the Gods retreated, and secured their worlds. It is amazing how old wounds can heal, once an entire realm is lost. The Pantheons mended their inner conflicts, and set about securing their worlds, training their warriors, making alliances with each other. For there were greater threats than their old blood feuds. Loki once again renewed his brotherhood with Thor, and was made a Prince of Asgardhr. Fenrir was unbound, and Tyr apologized for being the one to trick him. The two rode into battle many times in securing the 7 remaining realms. Hella stood with her father, and Jormungandhr came back to Asgardhr, where he lay encircling it, to protect it, on orders of his father. Not before he used his tail to thrash Thor a few times, as payment for his old fishing venture, though.

Surtur was another story. He was a Titan of the Inferno, he is the embodiment of pure destructive fire. He couldn't stand by and watch this happen, so he made am assault on Asgardhr, with all his forces, all he could muster. However, they had Odhinn, Thor, Fenrir, Jormungandhr, and Loki. He stood no chance. Surtur was cast out. Over a thousand years ago, he was cast from the 9 realms, and into the void. He came upon a set of Worlds, weaker, and ruled over by a minor demon-or god, he wasn't sure- deposed him, and established himself as the new leader. One day he would return to wreak his vengeance upon the whole 9 Realms, not just the Asgardians, because the Giants, Elves, Dwarves, and Monsters had sided against him. He had a new belief system set into place, and too up a new name.

Trigon, God of the Church of Blood. There is power in names, and if many new, they could use it against him. He grew in power, and eventually had a child. Through her, he would assault and take Midgardhr. Gaining enough followers, gain enough power, assault and destroy the 9 Realms, and Everything Burns. Simple plan, until it was stopped. For now. But now he waits, in the shadows, watching, just like in the Norse Myths, instead of watching Asgardhr for a chance, he watches his daughter, his flesh and blood, so he can use her for a gateway. That will not come for some time though.

Since the Muspellsheimhr War, and Surtur's subsequent defeat, things have been quiet. Asgardhr, and the other 7 Realms have been fortified, and are in the equivalent of a modern age, with magic, technology, and mythological lifestyle. We go now to Thors daily training regimen, where he is practicing with an Atlantean sword, and a metal round shield, with his hammer motif emblazoned across. Thor trains hard, every day, driving himself to learn new techniques, master his powers at new heights, and become a better example for the people of Asgardhr. His father may be King, but he is the Champion of the common people. He had been informed by his father of threats that had come and passed without their knowing. Things that had annihilated them, and they had not even realized.

The Anit-Monitor. The Spectre. The Gods of Apokolips. The Sinestro Corps. They were all real and present. The Anti-Monitor had actually destroyed most of the multiverse at one point, including the divine realms, and it had been a cosmic **blink** that all the Gods had felt. Only the Sky-Fathers, and those with great senses, such as Heimdall, Freya, an Loki had sensed something was extremely wrong and gone to talk to the AllFather. Heimdall actually saw what had happened, as was his ability, and he acted inquisitive, so that Loki, and Freya's questions could be answered. The AllFather had alluded to a cosmic shift, and that he and the other Sky-Fathers were investigating. Heimdall stayed after, and he talked with Odhinn at length about what had transpired. How the heroes of Earth had stopped the Anti-Monitor, and the multiverse had mostly collapsed.

It was after this event, that Odhinn had decided to bring Thor into this, and trained him as best as he could as a warrior. Not that he didn't teach the others. As Freya had taught him the Seidhr, he taught her Galdr, he taught Loki, and began to teach use of the Runic Powers for spells, enchantments, forging, battle, and many other applications. Since Odhinn was teaching such a thing, sorcery and magic lost their bad reputation in Valhalla and Asgardhr. Before, Einherjar and Gods alike would scoff and belittle magic users such as Loki. Now the AllFather himself taught the might of Magic, Sorcery, and Runes. It had been accepted as a useful part of their society, in battle, in training, and in peace.

Thor was taught the secrets of his powers, the secrets of the realms, and the histories of involvement between Gods, and Humans, and their interactions with the Universe. He learned of what had transpired with the Anti-Monitor, he learned of the threats to Humans and Gods alike. He learned of the Lords of Order, and Chaos. He saw the other divine realms, and how they were following the example set by Asgardhr and its 7 Realms. If something attacked the realms of Gods, then they would be ready.

Yet today was one of those days, where the aches in Thors bones came, fierce as a Niflheimhr blizzard. Why couldn't they go down, and make themselves known to humans once more. Why could they not initiate contact. What stopped them from greeting the best that Humankind could offer. They could make a difference. Already Champions were springing up. All over the place, to protect the common folk from dangers they couldn't possibly defend against. Why was Thor not allowed to go and defend Humanity. It wasn't just that nagging threat. Something was disturbing the natural balance on Midgardhr. Something insidious, that sat in the shadows, and would not reveal itself. Thor concentrated so much on this thought, that as he turned, and cleaved a dummy in half, he heard a shout, and

**CLANG!**

There stood the Lady Sif, Goddess of War, among other things, a sword and shield in her hands, wearing her armour, and helmet. Her brow was furrowed in frustration, as if she had been trying to get his attention... Had she?

"Something has troubled you so much that you were concentrating on our training with a ridiculous amount of focus. Do that in battle and it will get you killed. I tried calling to you, but you would not answer. What troubles thee?"

"Something is wrong, Sif. Something is about to happen in Midgardhr, which has not happened in over a few aeons. I need to be there. I am a Champion of the people, and that is not just Asgardhr, but Midgardhr as well!"

"You know the AllFather has a peace accord, and alliance dictate with the other Sky-Fathers. None may enter Midgardhr, unless they have descendants there, such as the Amazons. To disobey means banishment. Means giving up your place amongst the Aesir. Losing your title as a Prince."

Thor flung his sword through the pile of dummies, and whipped his shield against the wall.

"WHAT USE IS A PRINCE WHO DOES NOT CARE FOR HIS PEOPLE! A CHAMPION OF NONE! I will either fight for all of them, or no one at all Sif."

Thor weighed his options, as he strode away. Sif looked on, knowing what he would do. There was nothing she could do to stop him. With this in mind, she went back to the entrance hall to the palace, to find the Warriors Three. She would need to stop them, so that they could rescue Thor just in case things went awry. She found them lounging about, eating at the table, Volstagg surrounded by mead, ,meat, and bread, Fandral with cheese, wine, and some shieldmaidens, and Hogan was, well, _grim, _as always as he ate, eyes darting to her as she arrived in the hall. She thunked her arms down on the table, catching Volstagg and Fandrals attention. She began to speak.

Thor strode through Valaskjalf, hall of his father, towards the chamber the throne of Odhinn, Hlidskialf. He knew that Odhinn would deny him passage. He knew what awaited him. He had to try. That maybe he could reason with his father, was his hope. He entered the chamber of Hlidskialf. There his father sat, viewing the other realms, the divine, the 7, humanity, and those beyond in the Cosmos.

"I know why you have come. I cannot grant you request. The accords must stand. If you take this path, you know what awaits you. I cannot say as the AllFather that I would be proud of you and your reasoning, but I can say as your father that I have faith in humanity and I believe you should stay here. Humanity will rise to the event. They will not be destroyed."

"Father, this enemy will not destroy humanity, they will enslave it. It is insidious, and I fear we do not understand it yet. If we do not move now, it will be too late when they do come. I believe in humans too, but ere I have been a champion of both Asgardhr AND Midgardhr! I will not ABANDON THEM IN THEIR HOUR OF NEED!"

"ENOUGH!" Thundered the AllFather. "I grow weary of talking with you while monitoring all the realms. I will hear no more of this. You must not break my edict. Leave, I have need to convene with the other Sky-Fathers."

Thor spun on his heel, and walked away. He went straight down, and into the vaults. He found his belt, and gloves. He grabbed some lamellar armour, with some chainmail a shield, the Atlantean Sword(Think the First Conan movie), and grasped Mjolnir and secured all his items in a pocket dimension. He swung his hammer, and went straight to Bilskirnir. There he flew straight too his backyard enclosure, where the goat-pen was. His chariot was there, and his goats knew he was in a hurry. The AllFather would only be distracted so long. They bleated, jumped over, and sidled up to him. Quickly he saddled them, and attached the reigns to the chariot. He stood in front of them, and looked both of them in the eye.

"Tanngrisnir, Tanngnjostr, I ask that you come with me on this journey, for we will not likely return. We will be protecting the little people once more. The folk who cannot protect themselves. Can I depend on you to help me?"

They looked at each other, then their eyes flashed, and they looked at him and bleated loudly. He grinned, and mounted the chariot. He looked to the sky, then thrust his arm forward.

"Away Toothgnasher, and Toothgrinder, we have humans to save. To all who denied to me, my duty to those in need..."

"I SAY THEE NAY!"

**Earth, DC Universe**

Black fell on the horizon, as stormclouds rolled in. There was much confusion in this local mountainous area. It had become a battleground. Whitish coloured aerial craft were pursuing a black bat-shaped plane, trying en masse, to shoot it down. A man flew beside him, wearing a red and blue costume with an "S" sigil on his chest. He was blasted down quickly. One of the batplanes wings were shot out, and it soon spiraled out of control.

Batman struggled with the controls, and tried to reach the eject buttons for passenger and pilot. The Martian alien they had freed was in the backseat of his plane, and he had apparently called them to free him. Batman wasn't sure about that, but he claimed to know the aliens, and they seemed set on killing him, so that right there meant something. Something they might be able to use. The Bat could always use an advantage when it came to superpowered duels, extr-terrestrial monsters, and magical demons. Any edge helped really.

Suddenly a soft glow of green surrounded his plane. "Whats going on", he asked aloud.

"Help has arrived" replied J'onn J'onzz.

Outside, on a cliff, stood the local Green Lantern of Earth. The current one at least. The Earth had 3 before this one. Still had, sometimes, but they were assigned elsewhere, and Hal had become the Spectre, a being of mighty powers. This Lantern was John Stewart, a former marine, a good man. More fighters came around, blasting at the Lantern. Then, the next arrival hit, and it was Hawk Woman, Shayera Hol, a Thanagarian warrior, with an Nth metal mace. She wove in between the fighters, and smashed one after another.

"Hawkwoman? What's she doing here?" Batman turned to question the Martian, but he levitated out of the back seat. Green Lantern lowered the Batplane to the ground, and Batman hopped out.

"Sorry I'm late. There was an uprising on Rigel-9." The Lantern said, as all the fliers formed up, and moved out. Superman grabbed a fighter, and swung it around, building force for a few seconds, and then releasing it to destroy a swath of the enemy. Lantern projected force through his ring, just like Kilowog had taught him, falling back on his Marine Corp training of projectile weaponry. He wasn't an artist like Rayner, didn't have an imagination like Hal, and wasn't a punk like Gardner, so he preferred the direct route. Kilowog had been good for that. Although he still couldn't replicate Kilowogs particular feat. When Kilowog used his ring, it sounded like an artillery gun. The ONLY Lantern ring that made noise.

Shayera flew through a few more, hitting them with her mace, and noticed that it seemed to be disrupting them. _"Happens with most non-Thanagarian stuff stupid." _she chided herself. Using this to her advantage, she hit some on the right wing side, so they would fly into each other. Superman made use of his speed, and putting his hands in front, just blasted through a good twenty of the fighters before they knew what was what. The Martian lured fighters to the cliffsides, then went intangible, and they crashed and burned. He head-faked some into firing against each other. Batman avoided the falling debris, and saw Hawkwoman get hit. He moved to provide first aid, but suddenly a newcomer made herself known.

Taller than Superman, clad in a one-piece uniform, with metal armour, a crown circlet on her head, and shining silver bracers, she lowered herself in front of Shayera protectively. "Allow me", she stated.

The alien craft wheeled around for another barrage, and fired an array of crimson blasts. In the blink of an eye, Batman watched the newcomer deflect these blasts, safely away from her, and nowhere near where anyone else was fighting. His respect for the newcomer rose. To safeguard all, and to use their power responsibly was one thing he wished people would do, especially those who had more gifts than him. More of the blasts went directly back to the craft, striking it, and disabling it. Unfortunately, it was already going to fast, and its pilot decided to die with a bang, and take out the pesky ones who had ended its life.

Lantern saw this, and rocketed over, projecting an energy shield over the two heroes. Just in time, as the craft caromed off the cliff and shield, blowing up in the process. He looked over at Superman, questioningly.

"Who's the rookie in the tiara?"

"I'm not sure, but any help is welcome at this point." Lantern nodded grudgingly, but made a point of reference for later.

"Thanks", Hawkwoman said to the unknown woman, as she knelt down to help her up. They stood up, and were ready to fly over, when all the heroes heard a massive disturbance. Hundreds more fighters were coming in from all directions, but they had stopped. They had stopped because a swirling storm of lighting was occurring around 20 km off the ground. The heroes stared upwards, and what came next shocked them, pun intended.

From the storm burst two massive goats, with huge horns, brutal teeth, wearing armour, tied to a chariot. In the chariot there was a figure, and he was whirling a huge hammer-more of a mallet really-and as he spoke thunder boomed, and lightning crashed.

"AWAY, FOUL BEASTS OF THE AETHER!"

From his hammer, lightning sprang, spreading out in a colossal pattern, incinerating many of the alien fighters. Those that did not get incinerated, fled, and as fast as they could.

"Man, I was gonna say something witty, but after that, I got nuthin'." The heroes on the ground turned around, and saw the Flash standing there. The chariot then came down and landed beside the gathering. Out stepped the Thunder God.

"Thor, God of Thunder! But what are you doing on Earth? You know it is forbidden by your father, and the other Sky-Fathers!" Stuttered out the Amazon.

"Rest easy Amazonian! I could not stand idly by, and be a champion of the people, and watch as humankind faced their darkest hour! I am Thor, Thunderer, Champion of Asgardhr, and Midgardhr. I have come to aid thee in defense of thy race, and for the foreseeable future" Thor rumbled, voice like thunder on the roving plains.

"I am Diana, Princess of the Amazons. With the world facing a darkness I could not stay in Themyscira, just because it is protected by the Pantheon of Zeus." spoke Diana.

"It's good you came when you did. I thought for a second there, before Thor showed up that we were in a lot of trouble." Said Superman.

"Not chance. Summoned. I called to you psychically. All except you Thor. Your realm is beyond even my telepathy." The Martian spoke up, coming over to everyone, as they looked from Thor, and Diana to him.

"There is something here, beyond this invasion, driving these beings. It is insidious, and hides in the shadows. It is not ready to reveal itself. The true purpose of this invasion will not be revealed until we have entirely defeated our foe. Only then will we uncover the truth." Thor spoke, as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah, I'm usually pretty quick on the uptake, but will someone please tell me, what heck is going on here?" Flash said, waving his arm around, discontentedly. J'onn then went on to tell them about his race, the planets golden age, the invaders, their adaptation, their destruction, and his watch over them for a thousand years. Thor told the group of the Gods retreat from interaction with Humans, and Diana told of her home, and her training.

"Yes, your city is very beautiful, but also narrow-minded. Shieldmaidens, and Warriors live peacefully together in our society. Men are not all bad. Lady Sif is the Goddess of War. Athena can be a bit full of herself sometimes, then Sif has to beat it out of her. I wish more interaction had been allowed between our realms, then your city could see for itself the future it could achieve with both sides of the tree working together." Thor spoke, as Diana listened, somewhat shocked, a little angry, but somewhat surprised with the Thunder Gods council.

The others listened too, but soon Lantern interrupted, impatient.

"Can we get back to the matter at hand, the Alien Invasion!" He shouted, annoyed at all this-at least in his eyes-theoretical crazy talk.

"Yeah, none of those astronauts said anything about life on Mars." Flash zipped in, with a flip of his hand.

"Hmph, some pencil-pusher in Washington probably decided it should be classified information!" The Lantern was used to dealing with incompetency at high levels, and had dealt with people before who wouldn't tell him and his troops the whole story behind something before a battle.

"No, good Lantern, there is more to it than that. Think back to what the Martian said. These aliens stole the Martian skin-changing abilities. They could have taken the place of the astronauts easily, and from that point..." Thor proposed, lifting his arm palm open

"None of those astronauts really ever came home." The Batman spoke quietly, but everyone heard. "That trip was over 3 months ago. Right around when Wayne-Tech's Deep Space Monitoring Network was being sabotaged. Also, that's when Senator Carter started his anti-nuclear campaign, right Superman?" Batman looked over, inquiringly.

"... Yes, it would make sense. J'onn, why specifically are they here?"

"They feed off psychic energy, and human have much latent and hidden potential. They also need a slave-labour force to rebuild their fleet, because they never got to do that on Mars. They came from deep space, and they will block out the Sun first. There are no Martians left, so they turned to their eyes to Earth."

"We've got to stop them! They cannot be allowed to take Earth. With a workforce this size, they could threaten a significant part of my Sector, not to mention the Galaxy!" Spoke Lantern, even though he was concerned with Earth, he had also been trained to look beyond. He may have to end up calling in backup from the Guardians. Plus there were two unknowns. This Princess, and this Thor, a supposed God. He snorted. Whatever. There was only one God, and he sure as hell didn't dress like that.

Just then, thunder boomed, and the earth quaked. The heroes looked over at Thor. He shook his head.

"Wasn't me."

"It's begun." The Martian said, as he looked on. Clouds began to form, not storm clouds, bu thick black smoke, with static electricity flashing. Flash came over, and looked at the Martian.

"What's the problem, can't you whip up another batch of that nerve gas, and turn them into statues again?"

"Unfortunately no, I brought a sample, but it was destroyed when I was captured. There is no way I can reproduce it on Earth, as it was rare enough on Mars in the first place. So it would appear.."

"That we would need a plan to destroy the factories themselves." Diana stated, and before Lantern could say anything, Thor continued.

"And force whatever is moving in the shadows into the light, so we may see who was controlling their actions." Thor ground out, with his usual no-nonsense attitude.

"This is no job for amateurs,"Lantern looked first at Diana, as she scowled at him, "And super-powered showboaters who declared themselves Gods."

The temperature dropped 30 degrees in that moment. Not only was Lantern challenging the legitimacy of Diana's abilities, but her peoples as well. And no one challenges Thor, by saying he doesn't care about those he fights for.

"How dare you, little man. I have fought threats so great, your little head would burst trying to comprehend them. I have battled giants so large, they have blotted out the sky itself. I have stopped the end of all that is more than once, and fought those with more power than the Gods of Apokolips combined! You think that all you see, is all that exists. You are such a pure example of the arrogant human male, that Diana's society extolls about. Classifying itself above all in nature, categorizing everything it see's, and just because the Old Gods don't fit the picture, and are unseen, you are a heretic, and not worth the shit under your boots. Diana's race is held in highest regard in Valhalla, and if she was to fight Superman you would be surprised because she could kick his teeth in! So don't you dare go about saying such things when you have no clue of what you talk about, for you are but a stripling, and Diana is at least 3000 years old, and I over 10,000!"

At this point, Superman strode up, and put his hand on Thor's shoulder.

"Green Lantern's just a little high-strung is all. After what Batman and I saw, you two are more than welcome. John, we need all the help we can get." Superman looked pointedly at Lantern.

"Sorry, your _Highness_, your _Godliness_." He said snidely. Batman walked to the center of the group.

"From a strategic standpoint, we have multiple, but similar objectives. We need to pair up so that we each can cover each other. No team can be weighted. The reason for splitting up is time constraint. From what J'onn and I just discussed while you were arguing in your sideshow, it will have to be fast and hard, or they will win. Otherwise, it will take time to reverse their technological process. Work together, and don't argue with me on this."

"Team 1-Lantern, Flash, and Thor. The Philippines."

"Team 2-J'onn, Diana, and Me. Egypt."

"Team 3-Superman, and Hawkwoman. New York. Now there's only two you, so watch out, you don't have as much watching your back." They all nodded, and immediately took off to there objectives.

Thor told the other two to gather, and conserve energy, so they could ride in his chariot with him. Flash started whining.

"Aww, man, I wanted dibs on the Amazon, she's so drop dead gorgeous."

"Careful Man of Flash, for all Amazons are trained from birth to be deadly warriors. Most of them grow up in a culture that hates men. Diana does not, and she is curious about this world. The reason for the Amazons being a purely women and matriarchal society, is a tale that began almost three thousand years ago." Thor spoke, as he held his reigns, Flash paying rapt attention. Lantern pretended not to hear, but he was as well.

"Herakles was touring the cultures of the world, showing his strength, and boasting, often beating many with it. Until he came upon Themyscira, Isle of the Amazons, under the Matronage of Athena and Hera. Herakles did not think much of the Amazons, as early Hellenic's thought very little of women, not even assigning them status as people, let alone citizens. He was amazed, and disgusted that there was a whole Island of women warriors. War was the way of men, and even though his half-sister Athena was goddess of War, he would defer to Ares on this matter." Thor said gravely, as his eyes shifted.

"So he challenged Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons, as he would often do, to any champion he came across. Hippolyta soundly defeated him. Herakles accepted his defeat, and his warriors and he were invited for a night of feasting and merriment before setting off the next day. However, Herakles was not done with the Amazons." Thor said with fury and spittle leaving his mouth.

"He had his warriors bring forth sleeping poisons, to put in the Amazons wine. They were all put to sleep. And, when next Athena, and Hera looked upon Themyscira, they saw that the Amazons had been raped and enslaved by Herakles oh so noble band. With a fury, that would terrify even the Valkyries to behold they tore through the sky, bringing with them dead Amazon warriors, and other female Goddesses ready for war. They smote the band of Herakles, and only left them alive by Zeus's asking. Not order, for he asked, for Hera would get her vengeance when she wanted it. So, no man was to touch foot upon the soil of Themyscira, by order of the Gods of Olympus. The Women were made strong enough to defend themselves, and all evidence of the transgressions against them were taken, including some forced unborn children. There was no child developed, so the Gods didn't see it as a life to be taken." Thor spoke, and his eyes looked sad, as he recounted the sorrowful story.

"So be careful with your advances upon the Princess. She is a Warrior and women first. Treat her with respect, and you might just get some back." He nodded at Flash as he said this.

Lantern thought of what Thor had said. The evils of humans was one of the reasons he had joined the corps, so he could make a difference, then he was chosen to join another corps, and he could make an even bigger difference. It was a good way to live.

"We have arrived." The chariot set down, and they stopped on a ridge. Thor looked over at the others.

"Any ideas?" Lantern nodded. "First we need a draw up a plan-"

"What plan, we kick their butts, and destroy the bad guys!" Flash said before zipping off.

"The follies of youth. I was once so bloodthirsty that I would charge into battle against a giant ten times my height with naught but a boatclubs, and an attitude." Thor smiled, as he lifted off with his chariot, as Lantern shook his head.

"This idiot is going to get himself killed!" He floated up, ready to provide backup.

Flash zipped down to the walkers, and whistled at one, getting its attention. Soon, he was dodging laserbeams, acting like he was hot stuff, all the while grinning like he was having so much fun. As he dodged between walker after walker, he hit some sort of growth, and it popped with a gooey splash.

"Aw, man, now im covered in goop, and its gonna be harder to run." He worried about the walkers, as they were surrounding him, but this was abated quickly as Thor rode by, and bolts of lightning smashed down from the sky, destroying them left and right. Lantern came over to help him, and blasted him out of the muck.

"Of all the bone-headed, stupid, glory-hogging things you could have done-"

"Fsssshhhhh..." Lantern was cut off, as a grenade landed next to them, and emitted knockout gas. He tried to shield them, but the smoke was yellow, and it bypassed the shields without much effort, and mostly by luck on the enemy's part.

"COWARDS!" Shouted the Thunderer, as he made to ride down, and rescue them. However, some humanoid looking slime stepped in front, and said in a strange voice.

"One more step, Thunderer, and we kill them!" He stepped to the side again, and showed his comrades had blades to their throats. Thor gnashed his teeth, and turned his mounts around. With a roar, he rode to Egypt to join his closest comrades. He opened a portal for short travel, so that he could get to them before they made a mistake and launched the assault without them. With a shimmer, his chariot burst out of the portal, and in front of a very impatient Diana, and a calm Batman, but the Martian was nowhere to be seen. He soon appeared though, popping up behind Thor.

"Thor, I take it the assault didn't go so well." Inquired Batman

"Not nearly as well as I wanted. Flash jumped in before we could say a word, Lantern moved to support him, and I destroyed many walkers. However, they used mist-poison of some sort, putting them down, and before I could get to them, they had blades at their throat. I must find a way to rescue them. I cannot leave them like that." Thor spoke, as he looked at the others.

"One other thing. One spoke with a strange voice, and it knew me by the term 'Thunderer'. Whatever is driving this invasion is starting to show its tendrils." Batman nodded, taking this further into account, as he looked on.

"Hiding like cowards is not the Amazon way!" The Amazon spoke through gritted teeth.

"Knowing when, and where to strike, is the way of a warrior, though. Am I right Princess?" Thor grinned as he said this, hoping he could stop this case of impulsiveness at least.

Diana thought for a moment. "Your right, I was being very hot-blooded. However, these aliens can't be very strong." She said determinedly.

"They must have a weakness, when we find it, we''ll strike." The Batman intoned, as he looked over the structure.

J'onn shook his head. "There are no outer access's or weakness's. I have scouted the entire structure."

"Then let's make an opening!" Shouted the Amazon as she darted into the sky from cover.

Batman held J'onn back, as he looked on. Thor had followed Diana.

"Wait, let's see what She can do. Maybe he will even show us something we can use." He propositioned, and the Martian just nodded.

Diana flew out and around a walker, whirling out her lasso, flying in circles so fast they walker could not keep up. Since it was organically piloted, and had no computer weapons tracking program, it could not track patterns. She made the lasso as large as she could, and threw it over the head of the walker, cinching it in right where the joint between the head and legs where. She flew up, and as her muscles bulged she roared.

"HERA GIVE ME STRENGTH!"

Batmans eyes narrowed at this, taking note at the fact that she called upon her matron before attempting a feat like this. She heaved the tripod straight up, then turned it on an arc, and sent it speeding down into the factory. It smashed into the organically-reinforced walls, with the velocity of a speeding meteor. The result was obvious. The entire wall caved-in, and she flew over, landing in an area she had opened. The Martians Jaw hinged slightly open. He had never seen such a feat of strength before. Maybe he wasn't as alone in this Universe, as he had thought he was

"There's your opening." They all made their way inside, as Batman muttered _impressive_, before noticing that the enemy were retreating into the factories innards.

"They are running like cowards, what are you waiting for!" She shouted, as she charged after the retreating lifeforms. Thor landed beside Batman. He glanced back, then at Batman, and shook his head.

"It's more than that. They must fear something if they are trying so hard to guard this factory, and change the weather of Midgardhr." Batman nodded, but didn't say anything, as they continued forward. They came up to Diana, who was facing down a contingent of over fifty aliens. Batman weighed their options, and motioned for them to follow him. They did, and they seemed to head them off in this direction as well.

"They know where we are going, and they keep trying to force us different ways." She spoke, deflecting crimson blasts as she made conversation. Thor was blasting lightning down one corridor, and freezing ice down another.

"Any ideas J'onn." Batman said, as he pulled out a Timed-Explosive Batarang. J'onn's eyes glowed, and he divined what was the current situation.

"Superman, and Hawkwoman are down. They have failed." He said with a tired expression.

"What! Are you sure?"Said Diana, as she ran up, and Thor sealed the three doors they were defending with ice.

"Yes. This way. Hurry." J'onn motioned. They stormed through chamber after chamber. They lost the aliens soon enough, and J'onn pointed out that they had made it to the central core.

Batman quickly ascertained the whole area, and looked at J'onn, as he had no point of reference for what he was looking for.

"How do we shut it down?" He questioned

"The Ion Matrix Crystal." J'onn pointed to the crystal at the center of biggest pillar in the room. "If we remove that, we can shut down the whole plant. I'll need a diversion."

"You've got one!" Batman pulled a few T-E(Timed-Explosive)Batarang out, and launched a spread of them into the air across the chamber. They struck various tubes, and fixtures, exploding, and spilling foreign liquids everywhere. Thor struck out with Lightning, Ice, and Wind, then launched himself at the aliens, smiting them left and right, splattering them all over. No one could get near the wild thunderer when the battle took him. Thor had trained long and hard to master the Berserker in him, and it called to him, and now it was out in the open.

Hammering foe after foe, he felt the song, and serenity of battle. Somehow, he felt at peace. Somehow, a large part of him belonged hear. More rushed into the chamber, and were greeted by the sight of the Mighty Thunderer laughing as he smote there comrades.

_'Kill the others, kill the others!"_

So they went after J'onn who had just managed to get the Ion Matrix Crystal. He took a few laserbeams to the chest, and tumbled three levels down to the ground. Diana stopped her thrashing of the aliens around her, and flew over to the injured Martian. She picked him up, and flew towards a door.

Batman and Thor looked at each other and nodded. They grabbed the crystal, and Thor opened a portal with his hammer, and they jumped through. They landed outside, in the shadows of the sphinx. Batman looked over at Thor, and nodded his appreciation. He looked up in the sky, and grimaced. Turning back, he looked at the Thunderer again.

"I don't normally do this for anyone, but I need to get back to my lab at my homebase, so I can analyze this rock, and figure out how to use it against them. I never trust anyone who is new, especially those who have been around so long that they could have helped earlier. However. Since you were bound by rules, and I am in need, and I don't think I can blindfold you while you teleport us to my base, I have to trust you."

Thor nodded. Desperate times. Plus he needed the people to trust them if he was to ever be there champion. Whirling his hammer, he asked. "Where?"

"Wayne Manor, Gotham City, USA." In a shimmering burst of mystical energy, they were away.

Inside the Bat-cave, Batman took the crystal to his lab, and got to work. Since it was a control, if he could reverse the process he could change the factory from making smoke, to actually clearing the earths atmosphere. It might even have terraforming properties, and the ability to stop climate change in its tracks.

Right now though, that was not what he wanted to do, he just need to introduce an opposite directive. To put an order into the system was easier than reverse-engineering the entire crystal. As he looked for a way to invade the crystals programming with his analytical supercomputer, he looked over at Thor. The supposed Thunder God was levitating, , eyes closed, in meditation. Lightning flowed around him, as did ice, and wind, and even _a pillar of earth_.

"_That wasn't there before. Thor was the mythological son of the Earth and Sky, so it stands to reason that if he has trained enough, he should be able to control those energies. He had other abilities, but it depends on which writer you read from. Saxo Grammaticus, and Adam of Bremen were not very flattering in their recordings, and Snorri Sturlusson was only just polite to the older traditions when he penned the sagas down. Who knows how far his powers go, and just what is fact or fiction. I know for sure, that Loki was the one able to move between worlds, but he clearly demonstrated that by bringing me here. Right now though. Is he showing me what he is capable of, or is he preparing for battle. The latter sounds like the real Thor, but from what he said, we have been out of touch with the Gods for nearly three thousand years. I will ask him about this later."_

**BING!**

Thor opened his eyes, and the elements, and energies vanished. Batman looked over.

"The computer has found a way to reverse the process of the factories. It will turn it in reverse, and we will have clear skies."

"That is great news. We need to go to the factory in the City of Metropolis now. Our friends have been captured."

Batmans eyes narrowed.

"How do you know that?"

"I sent Toothgnasher, and Toothgrinder, ahead to monitor the situation. They relayed through my familiar connection with them that our friends have been taken. The top of the enemy building is open, and our friends are fetterered there. The Lord of the enemy has arrived, but I do not think he is the one in control. He is no more powerful than the rest of the aliens who have come."

Batman took in the new information, as he grabbed the Rock, and motioned for Thor to open a portal. Thor spun his hammer round and round, and portal above the Metropolis factory. They went through, landing in Thors chariot, and streaked downwards, towards the central control pillar. In the seconds it took to get to the pillar, Batman faintly heard J'onn roar "NOW", as Thor threw out a bolt of Lightning at the casing to the Central Pillar, and Batman chucked the Ion Matrix Control Crystal in. Thor then surrounded it with a shield of concentrated Lightning, as the process of the factory began to reverse itself.

The other heroes were being filled in on how J'onn had hidden Batman, and how Thor had defenses of his own. Thor blasted their bonds with the fury of Niflheimhr's ice, which shattered their bonds like an axe through thin, dry, wood.

"He's reversed the Ion Charge! Destroy it!" Shouted the Imperium, as it began to flee. Troops began to flood into the room, and fired en masse at the crystal, but Thor had shielded it well. Good thing too, because its original energy shield had been compromised by Thors Lightning bolt, and wouldn't have held long enough for the crystal to make the factory do the necessary changes.

We cannot, Imperium, the Thunderer has shielded it!" The Carter look-a-like shouted.

"Then destroy him!" The Imperium shouted, as he fled to his ship. Thor scowled. How was he known to these aliens, how was he known to these creatures who had come from worlds away? It made no sense, and he would know the truth!

He flew down in a rage, smashing left and right, splattering alien after alien, not even bothering with his other abilities. Sometimes plain old smashing things was just what he needed. He soon reached Carter. Carter was trying to reach an escape shuttle, as the Imperium had cast him off. He would never make it, not with these super-beings around him. He stumbled over a loose piece of rubble, and fell, hard. Groaning he rolled over, and looked up.

Straight into the eyes of an angry God.

"How does your kind know me" Thor questioned, as he raised his hammer, surrounding them with lightning. "How do you know, of what I am, and of my birthright? Who gave you this information? There is no way that an alien race could no of me, for I am a God of Humanity!"

"I... I... Don't know all the details, but it wasn't the astronauts who awoke us on Mars. Something else. Something far more powerful. We were promised that we would gain victory, food, and then would leave this world. He gave us the information, on the heroes, on possible mystical occurrences. He gave us everything we needed."

"Who, is this nameless terror?" Thor raised his eyebrow, questioning further.

"I never was involved in any of the meetings. We only knew what Imperium would tell us." Carter grunted out.

"Very well. Go face your own worst fears, in whatever afterlife you have, base villain!" Thor shouted as he threw Alien-Carter into the sunlight, where he seemed to evaporate. The other heroes gathered in, and around him. J'onn came up to him.

"The Imperium is escaping."

"It will not." Thor ground out, as he motioned for others to follow him, and he soon settled down onto an area where it gave him a nice, clear shot at the ship the Imperium was fleeing in.

"Stand back." Energy started to wreath around Thor, traveling faster, and faster, as he built up the Lightning for a crushing blow. The Lightning grew brighter, and brighter, until he sent forth both his arms, gripping his hammer. The massive bolt of Lightning flew outwards, and raced towards the ship.

The Imperium raced to the ships pilot, and begged it to go faster. Armoured with green , and gold, it sneered back, revealing ugly rows and rows of teeth.

"Faster you cretin! The Thunderer will destroy us! Get me out of here, so that I may still be of use to your master.

The creature snarled, as it reached for a red button, backhanding the Imperium away. It pushed the button, just as Thors bolt reached the ship, and the Imperium screamed in denial.

"All Hail Darkseid!"

Authors Note: Another Day, another idea, another fanfic. This idea was actually one of my first, since Thor was my first comic book hero, and also because I love the Justice League. Movies, and Cartoon. Now, a few things to clarify. I did allude to the Crisis on Multiple Earths in here, and yes it did happen. However. As things like this happen, when the reset button is smashed, the memories are lost, and many things return to normal. In this case, the Superman Animated Series, and The Batman Animated Series. The only major change is the fact that Darkseid has not appeared yet, and Superman has spent more time fighting other enemies such as Bizarro, Luthor, Grundy, and Metallo. As a personal add-in, try to imagine Luthor as Heisenberg(Bryan Cranston-Breaking Bad) with the goatee. Doomsday has not shown up yet, because that was done in a way I did not find acceptable for this story. When it happens, it will be similar to the original "Death of Superman", from 1991. There are many plans I have for this series.

The biggest thing I have found so far, is that it is much more manageable than my other two stories, because of the episodical format, and I only have to change canon somewhat to fit some of my purposes for the storyline.

Read and Review please.


End file.
